Destino
by kira Yagamy
Summary: Yo solo quiero que mi hijo te vea como un buen padre, fueron las palabras de aquella castaña. El por su parte quiso recuperar lo que había perdido, pero el destino le hizo entender que ya era demasiado tarde .
1. Chapter 1

ANTES_ DE COMENZAR LES ACLARO QUE NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE DIGIMON ME PERTENECE_

_AHORA SOLO DISFRUTEN .._

* * *

><p>Campanadas y buenos deseos se escuchaban alrededor de dos muchachos que caminaban fuera de la iglesia<p>

Ella con un hermoso vestido blanco strapless con pequeños detalles de diamantes y una gran cola capilla

El con un traje de corte italiano semientallado combinado con un chaleco gris y corbata de acabado salinado.

Felicidades, felicidades a los novios, que sea un comienzo lleno de bendiciones y satisfacciones.

_Te haré sentir feliz cada día de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- decía un chico rubio a su esposa

_Estoy segura que seremos felices y nada ni nada nos separara TE AMO Takeru y yo a ti Kari.

...

Un pequeño suspiro soltó una muchacha castaña, recostada en su cama, el recuerdo de su boda era tan tibio como un atardecer en el otoño, ya han pasado diez años desde aquellos hermosos momentos, ojalá todo fuera como antes se decía así misma, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Ya llegué, mamá!

_ Aquí estoy hijo, como te fue en la escuela pequeño Shaoran

_ Muy bien mamá, hoy aprendimos a esculpir figuras en greda no sabes lo divertido que la pase

_ ya veo por eso el color de tu ropa, ve a cambiarte para que cenemos con tu padre.

_Si mamá.

Shaoran tiene 5 años y es el primer hijo de nuestro matrimonio con Takeru, él es mi tesoro más preciado, Yo lo protegería con mi propia vida si fuera necesario, estoy dispuesta a todo por el sin importar el riesgo.

…

La castaña se dispuso a bajar a la sala, a saludar a su esposo y preparar la cena, al momento de acercarse, Se percató de que alguien hablaba por teléfono y al avanzar un poco más, se encontró con Takeru, hablando secretamente como un adolescente, sus ojos tenían aquel brillo que con ella se había extinguido, en estos años de matrimonio, pero quien será esa persona que lo hace mostrarse así?, La muchacha solo se quedó a esperar y tratar de escuchar la conversación.

_ Yo también te extraño demasiado no sabes cuánto, cada hora, minuto, segundo se hace eterno para verte

_ Takeru yo no puedo esperar más te necesito conmigo, quiero ser la primera, no la segunda

_ Ya te dije que apenas esté listo el divorcio, serás la primera como siempre debió ser

_ te amo con mi vida, Mi querida Catherine…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras dichas por su esposo, si el mismo que le juro amor eterno y que nada ni nadie los iba a separar, esas palabras dolían y mucho, eran como punzadas en su corazón no lo podía creer, después de tantos años de matrimonio y con un hijo entre ellos, el la estaba engañando sin ningún remordimiento, sin importarle sus sentimientos, él estaba enviando todo lo que habían formado su hogar, su familia, su matrimonio al tacho de basura.

Además esas palabras de amor y felicidad, ya no eran para ella sino para otra mujer, sus ojos se cristalizaron y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se escaparan de sus orbes rubíes.

_ Que me sucede siento que me falta el aire, no puedo mantener el equilibrio yo...Takeru.

Sin previo aviso la muchacha se tumbó en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de reacción.

_Mamá, mamá, que te sucede despierta por favor! , No me dejes solo mamita...

El pequeño Shaoran gritaba desesperadamente, ante esto Takeru se percató de los gritos de su hijo y al llegar a las escaleras se encontró con Kari desmayada y su hijo llorando en sus brazos.

_ Shaoran! Que es lo que ocurrió?

_ No lose, solo encontré a mamá desmayada

_ Papá ayúdala, ayúdala sollozaba el pequeño, papá no dejes que se muera!

_ ¡No digas tonterías hijo!, tu mama estará bien, Kari reacciona por favor- le decía el rubio

Ante esto el rubio la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

...

Una aturdida castaña comenzaba a despertar, preguntándose si todo lo ocurrido fue solo un sueño

_ Donde estoy no recuerdo que estuviera en mi habitación y Takeru dónde está? Y aquella llamada_ se preguntaba la castaña

Hasta que un pequeño niño y su llanto la sacaron de aquellos pensamientos e inquietudes.

_ Mamá! al fin despertaste me tenías muy preocupado-decía el pequeño

Shaoran, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, al ver a su madre volviendo en si

_ Mamita me asustaste mucho, pensé que nunca despertarías,

_ Tranquilo mi amor si estoy bien, solo me siento cansada y un poco aturdida que fue lo que paso?-se preguntaba la muchacha.

Hasta que el rubio intervino la conversación.

_ Qué bueno que despertaste -decía el oji celeste, acercándose a la castaña, Kari mi vida te encuentras bien?

_ Me diste un buen susto, llame a Jou para que te examine y nos diga que te ocurrió.

…

_Señora Takaishi, usted se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones, aunque trate de aliviarse de este resfriado, para eso tómese estos medicamentos por tres días y estará mejor, además evite la fatiga y procure descansar la vendré a examinar durante la semana y si tiene alguna molestia no dude en llamarme.

_ Muchas gracias Jou y por favor no me digas señora Takaishi, solo dime Kari

La castaña le regalo una sonrisa al peli azul, la cual a este le hizo recordar lo alegre que era de pequeña, pero que sus ojos en esos momentos mostraban tristeza la cual no veía desde que estaban en aquel mundo.

_ Está bien Kari, no dudes en llamarme, Shaoran que grande estas ahora debes cuidar a tu mama y procura que se tome todas las medicinas, me lo prometes?

_ Si tío Jou te lo prometo, mi mama se pondrá mucho mejor

_ Basta Jou no soy una niña pequeña- le reclamo la castaña de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

_ A hora buscare a Takeru para comentarle tu estado, cuídense hasta pronto.

Creo que todo era un mal sueño Takeru no sería capaz de engañarme, de destruir nuestro amor, la ilusión de nuestro pequeño Shaoran, todo lo que hemos vivido, o tal vez si, ya no sé qué pensar, pero se veía tan convincente al momento de hablar , se decía así misma la muchacha.

_ Algo no está bien en kari, su mirada no es la misma de siempre -se decía así mismo el peli azul

Cuando fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos

_ En qué piensas Jou, como se encuentra Kari?

_ ¡Ah, Takeru!, no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo, aún tengo mucho que vivir, no quieras matarme de ese modo

El rubio no pudo evitar mofarse del peli azul ante su reacción, y su rostro pálido como el papel, no has cambiado en nada Jou, bueno si antes era aquel muchacho asustadizo que evitaba los conflictos y no creía en sus capacidades pero nuestros viajes al Digimundo lo hicieron ser más fuerte y capaz de todo. Y ahora era el mejor doctor de Japón, trabajando para las mejores clínicas del país-se decía así mismo el rubio.

_Takeru, procura cuidar bien de Kari, ya verás que estará mejor, muchas gracias Jou.

...

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde aquel incidente, y las cosas ya no son lo mismo y así me lo ha demostrado cada día llegando del trabajo se encierra en su estudio, por horas y al momento de salir solo se duerme.

Los fines de semana se va temprano por la mañana y llega en la madrugada sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Lo que más me preocupa es que mi pequeño Shaoran, me pregunta que cuando su padre jugara con él o saldrán a pasear por el parque, yo solo le digo que su padre está muy ocupado trabajando por nosotros dos.

Mi corazón se aprieta al ver la cara de ilusión de mi hijo al creer que su padre se esfuerza día a día sin cesar, pero no puedo decirle otra cosa, el no merece desilusionarse de su padre, tal vez yo tengo la culpa de que nos esté pasando esto, tal vez la rutina y el día a día se volvió monótono.

He hizo que nuestro matrimonio se hundiera y tocara fondo, tal vez yo me preocupe tanto por el pequeño Shaoran, que me olvide de mi esposo y mis deberes con él o también es solo un capricho de él, Tal vez solo es un juego y quiere que me dé cuenta de cómo lo tengo abandonado y que lo puedo perder, aunque aún tengo la esperanza que sea solo una mala broma del destino.

...

_ Mama, estaba muy deliciosa la cena, ya estoy muy cansado me iré a la cama, hasta mañana papá y mamá

_ Buenas noches pequeño Shaoran.

_ Los amo-les decía el pequeño regalándoles una sonrisa a sus padres.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos muchachos, el ambiente se sentía pesado como si cualquier palabra dicha en ese momento fuera a romper aquel estado de tensión entre ambos, pero a él no le importo y hablo.

El rubio se levantó y camino hasta la castaña tomándola de la mano

_ Necesitamos hablar! -dijo el rubio

La muchacha al escuchar aquellas palabras solo tenso su cuerpo y sus orbes rubíes se cristalizaron.

_ Kari, yo no quiero seguir viviendo así, no de esta manera no es sano para ninguno de los dos

_ Takeru yo...- iba a decir al castaña, pero este le puso su dedo índice en sus labios

_Lamento mucho haberte hecho perder todos estos años de tu vida, sé que cuando nos casamos, ambos nos prometimos amarnos para toda la vida, pero yo ya no siento ese amor.

Los ojos de la muchacha no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas brotaran y estas bajaran por su rostro no podía creer que su Takeru, el que le prometió amor eterno desde pequeños dijera esas palabras tan doloras para ella, que estaba pasando él no era así, como iba a olvidar su amor de la noche a la mañana, sin ningún remordimiento ni dolor, creo que su sueño se volvió una pesadilla y una muy real.

_ Kari, yo quiero el ¡DIVORCIO!

* * *

><p><em> NO POBRE DE KARI ,NO CREO QUE HAYA ESPERADO TAL NOTICIA Y MENOS EN ESE MOMENTO<em>

_AUNQUE AUN QUEDA MUCHO MAS POR DESCUBRIR.. ATENTOS A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES_

_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ,LES COMENTO QUE ME COSTO DEMASIADO _

_SUBIR EL CAPITULO XD AUNQUE VALIÓ LA PENA, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO._

_GRACIAS TOTALES!_


	2. Chapter 2

_HOLA MI GENTE , ESPERO ESTÉN DE MARAVILLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA_

_ESPERO LES GUSTE Y POR SUPUESTO DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE , SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR A LEER XD_

* * *

><p>...<p>

La castaña al escuchar lo dicho por Takeru, dejo de comer, levanto su plato y lo dejo en la cocina después se dispuso a ir a su habitación, sin articular ninguna palabra, ni expresión alguna. Ella no dejaría derramar alguna lágrima en frente de su esposo y menos en estos momentos tan confusos para ella.

El oji azul al no escuchar alguna respuesta de esta, apretó sus puños y golpeo fuertemente la mesa, luego se levantó abruptamente para ir detrás de la muchacha.

_ ¿Acaso no dirás nada?-decía el rubio, ¡Entiéndelo ya no quiero estar contigo, me das lástima! ¡Todo el amor que sentía por ti, se murió con este matrimonio, el cual tú mataste!

La castaña sentía como si un puñal atravesara su corazón, aquellas palabras dolían y mucho, Como podía decirle eso, después de que ella le entrego su vida, su tiempo y amor, el ya no era Aquel muchacho que conoció de pequeño y que después de adolecente se armó de valor y Le declaro su amor, no ya no quedaba nada de él, solo había resentimiento y odio en esas palabras.

...

Los orbes de la muchacha se cristalizaron y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. La angustia, el dolor y el sufrimiento, se apoderaron de ella, todos sus temores se estaban Volviendo realidad, y una muy triste realidad, la cual no sabía si podría soportar.

_ ¿Mamá, te encuentras bien, porque estas llorando?-le pregunto el pequeño niño.

La muchacha al percatarse de que en realidad, estaba en la habitación de su hijo, limpio sus lágrimas y abrazo fuertemente al pequeño , dándole a entender que estaba todo bien .

_ Si, Shaoran, no te preocupes, es solo que me emociona verte lo grande que estas, ya eres todo un hombrecito, mi pequeño hombrecito, me haces tan feliz hijo mío -respondió la castaña

_ Mamita, yo también te quiero mucho -decía el pequeño niño.

El corazón de la castaña se volvió a estremecer, ante las palabras dichas por su pequeño hijo.

_ Lo mejor, es que te duermas Shaoran, recuerda que mañana iremos al parque, sino estarás cansado.

_ Como tú digas mamá- dijo el niño, regalándole una sonrisa.

El rubio al dirigirse a su habitación para poder tener alguna respuesta de la castaña, se percató De que esta no se encontraba ahí, sino que estaba dormida junto con su hijo. Al llegar la vio junto con su pequeño hijo, y por un momento sintió una calidez en su corazón, pero esta se esfumo rápidamente al recordar las palabras dichas por este.

_ Lo siento Kari, pero creo que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos- se decía así mismo el muchacho.

Takeru se dirigió a su habitación, tomo algunas de sus cosas, y antes de marcharse, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de su hijo, los orbes del muchacho, no pudieron evitar derramar una lagrima.

_ Espero algún día me perdones, Shaoran...

Fueron las palabras del oji azul, que luego se marchó, sin volver a mirar atrás.

...

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la cuidad, un muchacho rubio, iba a gran velocidad por las calles De Odaiba, lo único que el quería era llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

_ ¡Ya voy! , No esperaba visitas a esta hora -decía una muchacha con una larga cabellera rubia.

_ ¿Takeru?, ¿Que sucedió, que haces aquí a esta hora?

_ ¿Acaso no me dejaras pasar?- le dijo el muchacho mostrándole una mirada juguetona.

_ ¿Mmm...No lose? , ¿Aun no me dices que haces aquí?- decía la oji verde

_ Pues veras, la verdad es que ya no podía estar sin ti, te extrañaba demasiado. Y decidí que deberíamos salir de la ciudad este fin de semana, estaba pensando en ir a un lugar Que te dejara fascinada, ¿qué te parece?- dijo el rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa a la muchacha.

_ La rubia salto a los brazos del muchacho, juntado sus labios con los de él, en un tierno beso.

_ ¿Entonces es un sí?- pregunto el rubio.

La muchacha asentó con la cabeza, para después terminar besándolo nuevamente

_Te amo Takeru -le dijo la rubia.

_Yo también, Te amo Catherine.

...

Unos pequeños destellos de luz, se dejaban ver por la ventana de la habitación en la que Yacía dormida la castaña y su pequeño hijo, los cuales hicieron que la muchacha despertara.

FLASH BACK

_ ¡Entiéndelo ya no quiero estar más contigo, me das lástima!

¡Todo el amor que sentía por ti, se murió con este matrimonio, el cual tú mataste!

FIN FLASH BACK

Aquellas palabras calaban fuertemente en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que la persona Con la que estuvo durante 12 años, le tuviera lastima y que además la culpara de que Ella había matado su amor y esa sería una gran herida, la cual tardaría en sanar.

_ Buenos días Mamá, ¿qué hora es? - preguntaba su pequeño hijo.

_ Buenos días, mi pequeño Shaoran, son las 9 hijo - respondió la castaña.

_ Shaoran, ¿qué te parece si después, de que desayunemos, nos vamos de paseo donde tú quieras?

Al pequeño se le iluminaron sus pequeños orbes, y salto a los brazos de su madre, la cual respondió aquel abrazo fraterno que le dedicaba su pequeño hijo.

_ Claro que sí, me encantaría mamita, contigo iría al fin del mundo -dijo el pequeño niño

Los orbes de la castaña, se cristalizaron al escuchar las palabras dichas por su hijo.

_ ¿Mamá, que te sucede porque estas llorando?, ¿Acaso dije algo malo? - preguntaba el pequeño

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, para luego limpiarse las lágrimas y dedicarle una sonrisa

_No te preocupes, es solo que me entro una basurilla en el ojo, todo está bien, Lo mejor será levantarse y aprovechar el día, ahora ve a ducharte, te esperare abajo para desayunar

La oji rubí se dirigió a su habitación la cual, al momento de entrar noto que la ropa estaba toda revuelta, y que solo faltaba la ropa de Takeru, después al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que tampoco se encontraba el automóvil, luego al mirar el horizonte, la muchacha solo se preguntaba, donde se encontrara ahora.

...

_ Mi amor, este lugar es hermoso, ¿Porque nunca me habías traído aquí?-preguntaba la oji verde

_ Este lugar es una de las sorpresas que tengo preparada para ti, Mi amor-respondió el rubio

El oji azul la tomo de la cintura y le robo un beso a la muchacha el cual ella correspondió. Pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado, de que alguien los estaba mirando.

_ ¡Ya no aguanto más, quiero ir a la playa! - suplicaba la muchacha

_ Cálmate amor, ya casi termino el papeleo, espera un poco mas - decía el rubio

_ Señor, su número de habitación es la 334, en el piso 7, los botones llevaran su equipaje a la habitación, Ante cualquier consulta no dude en llamar, disfrute de su estadía en nuestro Hotel -decía la recepcionista.

Ambos rubios se disponían a subir por el ascensor cuando de repente, el muchacho fue tomado abruptamente del brazo y al mirar atrás, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

_ ! Takeru, que está sucediendo aquí! , ¿Quién es esta chica?

...

* * *

><p><em>DULCE O TRAVESURA , FELIZ HALLOWEEN O NOCHE DE BRUJAS.<em>

_DEFINITIVAMENTE NOSE QUE ESTA PASANDO POR LA CABEZA DE ESE RUBIO , COMO TRATAR ASÍ A LA POBRE DE KARI _

_ESPERO QUE EL KARMA SE ENCARGUE DE EL ,Y LO HAGA RECAPACITAR Y ADEMAS QUIEN HABRÁ SIDO LA PERSONA_

_QUE LO ENCONTRÓ CON CATHERINE ,CREO QUE NO SE SALVARA DE ESTA XD ,NO SE SI SERÉ SOLO YO PERO PIENSO_

_QUE ESTA RUBIA SE ESTA PONIENDO UN POCO FASTIDIOSA XD, AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS_

_GRACIAS A LORD PATA, ANAIZA18 Y NATALIE G O LINFOCITO POR SU APOYO Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS _

_Y ESTE CAPITULO SE LOS DEDICO A USTEDES _

_NOS VEMOS EN UN PRÓXIMO CAPITULO _


	3. Chapter 3

_HOLA MI GENTE ,PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA__ Y POR SUPUESTO DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE , SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR A LEER.._

* * *

><p>...<p>

_ Vamos mama, no te quedes atrás , aun quedan muchos juegos por subir.

_ Lo siento hijo , pero descansare un momento, ya te alcanzo ve y diviértete .

La muchacha se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, a descansar por un momento , pero aquella tranquilidad,le hizo recordar todo lo ocurrido con Takeru .

Todas esas palabras dichas por el ,estaban llenas de veneno las cuales nunca pensó que vendrían de parte de su amado esposo ,en realidad ella ya no sabia con quien estaba viviendo.

_Porque me haces esto Takeru -se preguntaba la castaña , hasta que una mano se poso  
>en su hombro y una voz susurro en su oído, sacándola de aquellos pensamientos.<p>

_ Vamos Kari , no te quedes atrás , aun hay mucho donde jugar

La castaña al escuchar esa voz ,se puso de pie y salto a los brazos del muchacho  
>no lo podía creer ,que el estuviera ahí después de tanto tiempo .<p>

_ Acaso no dirás nada , ¿o te comieron la lengua los ratones?

_ Basta , Davis no seas burlón - se quejo la castaña, dándole un golpe en el brazo

_ ¡Auch !, hey eso duele , apenas vengo llegando y ya me estas agrediendo -se quejo el moreno

_ Pues eso te lo mereces , por no haberme avisado que vendrías , Davis

_ Claro y a mi me dejan para el final cierto- reclamaba una muchacha

Kari al escuchar de donde provenía la voz, se abalanzo sobre esta , dándole un fuerte abrazo, acto al cual la muchacha respondió de igual manera.

_ Yolei ,cuando llegaron , porque no me avisaron -reclamo la oji rubí

_ ¡Daisuke Motomiya!- grito la peli morada

El rostro del moreno , cambio por uno de felicidad a uno de película de terror,  
>el ya sabia que cuando la muchacha lo llamaba así , era porque corría peligro de muerte<p>

Y sin mas el moreno se hecho a correr por el parque , para tratar de salvar su vida  
>de las manos de Yolei , el tenia claro que si lo encontraba , no viviría para contarlo.<p>

_ ¡Ven aquí cobarde , no te salvaras de esta !

_ Pero Yolei, cariño déjame explicártelo , todo esto tiene una respuesta -dijo el moreno

La peli morada , fulmino con la mirada al muchacho ,el cual al ver los ojos y el aura maligna que salio de esta ,trago saliva y si que corrió por su vida , esta vez no tendría perdón por haber dicho esas palabras ,el sabia que decirle cariño a su amiga le costaría demasiado caro.

_ ¿¡Ca-Ca-Cariño?! , ¡acabas de decirme Cariño! ,¡morirás por tu osadía Motomiya!

La castaña no podía creer que sus mejores amigos estuvieran ahí , hace mucho que no los veía y ya los extrañaba demasiado, por una parte los actos desesperados de Yolei y por otro lado los actos impulsivos de Davis .

Los años habían pasado pero ellos seguían siendo los mismos unos pequeños niños , los cuales no podían estar sin gritarse el uno al otro o mejor dicho tratar de matarse el uno al otro.

La oji rubí no pudo evitar sonreír ante el acto de sus amigos, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma aquel sentimiento de calidez , que le hacia pensar que ellos aun eran unos pequeños niños , tratando de salvar aquel mundo , y que ademas los hizo hacerse grandes amigos.

_ ¡Auch , auch! , basta Yolei , si sabes que era un pequeña broma- se quejo el moreno

_ Pues a mi no me parece gracioso , recuerda que estoy casada , señor bromista  
>ademas esto también es por no haberle dicho nada a Kari , sobre nuestra visita .<p>

Carcajadas se escuchaban desde la banca donde estaba sentada la castaña  
>ambos muchachos luego de mirar a la oji rubí ,también comenzaron a reírse<br>definitivamente los años no habían pasado por sus mentes ya que seguían siendo  
>los mismos niños de antaño ,inclusive sus peleas siempre eran por lo mismo,<br>no había caso ellos siempre serian así.

_Mama , porque te ríes de esas personas , acaso los conoces - pregunto el pequeño niño

_¿Acaso ya no los recuerdas campeón? ,¡Auch!, piedad por favor -se quejo el muchacho.

_ Por supuesto que no Davis , recuerda que la ultima vez que lo vimos era muy pequeño  
>pero ahora eres todo un hombrecito, Shaoran -decía la peli morada.<p>

_ Shaoran ,ella es Yolei Inoue y el Davis Motomiya , son mis mejores amigos y tus tíos por supuesto.

_Dios mio ,definitivamente creo que han pasado los años, imagínate ya somos tíos-dijo la peli morada

_ Lo mismo digo , se nota que te han pasado los años encima Yolei -exclamo el muchacho

_Con que me han pasado los años encima eh , la muchacha iba a torturar al moreno,  
>pero el gruñido del estomago del pequeño los saco de su disputa.<p>

_ Lo siento mama , pero tengo hambre -decía el pequeño con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

_Que les parece si vamos a almorzar todos juntos - pregunto Davis

_ Hasta que dices algo coherente Motomiya , después de todo creo que tienes algo  
>en esa cabezota -dijo la peli morada<p>

_ Para que sepas tengo mas cerebro que tu Inoue, recuerda que soy un gran empresario

_¿Y gracias a quien eres el gran empresario que eres eh ? -dijo la peli morada

_ Gracias a ti cariño , oscea quiero decir Yoleicita, Yoleicita es por eso que somos  
>los mejores-dijo el moreno con una gota de sudor en su nuca.<p>

_Si sigues con lo de cariño , ten claro que no vivirás para contarlo -la muchacha solo  
>le dedico una mirada asesina que hizo que el muchacho solo asintiera con la cabeza.<p>

_Tía Yolei , después de que almorcemos ,¿ podríamos tomar un gran helado?

_Claro que si mi pequeño, es mas que te parece si nos adelantamos y dejamos sin helado al descerebrado de tu tío Davis -bufo la peli morada.

_¡Que , no me hagan eso !, yo también quiero comer helado -suplicaba el moreno.

_Entonces alcánzanos torpe , vamos Shaoran corre para que no nos deje sin helado.

_Tío Davis , mira atrás tuyo una chica se acaba de caer ve a ayudarla.

_¿Donde,donde?,me engañaron, Yolei me las pagaras ,como usas al pequeño  
>de esa forma tan cruel , que pensara de mi -se quejaba el moreno<p>

_ Definitivamente creo que hoy sera un largo día - se decía así misma la oji rubí

Como los extrañe muchachos ,aunque aun no saben lo que esta sucediendo  
>espero no se lleven una decepción , Takeru espero pronto recapacites.<p>

...

El rubio no pudo articular ninguna palabra , aun no podía creer que  
>se encontrara ahí , por un segundo su cuerpo quedo paralizado,<br>hasta que la oji verde lo hizo volver en si .

_ ¿Mi amor , quien esta señora? ,¿ acaso la conoces?-dijo la rubia

_ Takeru ,¿ porque te dice amor ? ¿y Kari donde esta ?- pregunto la mujer

Después de un momento el oji azul volvió en si , safandose del agarre de la mujer  
>y cambiando su rostro a un semblante mas serio<p>

_ ¿Mama , que haces aquí? -dijo el rubio

_ Pues la pregunta no debería ser esa ,¿si no que haces tu aquí y sin tu familia?  
>Y ademas con otra mujer , ¿que es lo que esta pasando? -pregunto la mujer<p>

_ Lo siento , mamá pero ya estoy bastante grande para estar dándote explicaciones  
>sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer ,no te entrometas en mis asuntos -respondió el muchacho<p>

La mujer al escuchar las palabras dichas por este ,hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera ,ella no podía creer que su hijo la tratara de esa forma y menos frente a una desconocida .

Ese no era su hijo el cual ella crió con tanta dedicación y amor , no este era un muchacho frió y sin remordimientos ,el ya no era su pequeño Takeru.

_ Lo mejor sera que me valla , no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, en este lugar-dijo el rubio

_ Pero mi amor, aun no me presentas a tu madre , -dijo la oji verde

_ Ya sera , en otro momento , ahora vamonos -concluyo el rubio

Los orbes de la mujer se cristalizaron , al ver lo frió que era su hijo ,y antes de que la puerta del ascensor cerrara , le dedico una sonrisa , pero el rubio desvió la mirada de esta.

La mujer al cerrarse la puerta cayo de rodillas al suelo ,las lagrimas no dejaban de salir  
>de aquellos orbes azules , la pobre solo se cuestionaba todo lo ocurrido, definitivamente era su culpa se decía así misma , creo que al fin y al cabo se repetirá la misma historia.<p>

_ Espero no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, Takeru.

...

* * *

><p><em>PERDÓN<em>_ POR LA DEMORA ,PERO CUMPLÍ CON ACTUALIZAR XD ,NOS VEMOS EN UN _

_PRÓXIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO__, Y POR SUPUESTO _

_ESTARÉ__ ESPERANDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO, HASTA PRONTO._


	4. Chapter 4

_HOLA , AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA SE QUE LOS HICE ESPERAR MUCHO, PERO YA HABLAREMOS DE ESO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, AHORA LO QUE NOS CONVOCA,__DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR A LEER.._

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Que sucede Natsuko, aun piensas en lo que nos dijo Matt- pregunto el oji azul.

_La verdad es que si, no sé si puedo llegar a creer que Tk le haga lo mismo al pequeño Shaoran, sé que fue nuestra culpa por tomar decisiones apresuradas, pero lo logramos remediar con el tiempo, aunque creo que fue demasiado tarde para el- concluyo la mujer para luego abrazar a su esposo y dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

_No estés triste, no sirve de nada llorar en este momento, lo mejor es apoyar a Kari y al pequeño Shaoran, no te recuerda que se parece a ti un poco- pregunto Hiroaki a su mujer.

_A mí y en qué sentido no lo entiendo a qué te refieres -pregunto dudosa la mujer.

_En el sentido que Kari es la que esta con el pequeño Shaoran viviendo normalmente como si nada pasara, ella lo ha logrado proteger de todo esto y lo seguirá haciendo, en cambio Tk se ha desligado totalmente de ella y su hijo, sin remordimiento alguno, pero sabes un cosa yo sé que el después estará arrepentido de sus acciones y sabes a lo que me refiero, yo también jugué altaneramente y me lleve a Matt, solo por fastidiarte pero acá el caso es distinto, ya que yo me lleve a uno de mis hijos, pero sin perder el contacto con el otro cosa que Tk no está haciendo y es en eso donde nosotros debemos apoyar a Kari y enmendar el error de Tk, aún estamos a tiempo, volvamos a la ciudad y no dejemos que se repita la misma historia, ¿Que dices?

_Está bien, hagámoslo por el futuro de nuestro nieto y su familia.

...

_Vamos, Takeru no puedes estar abrumado por lo ocurrido, sé que es tu madre, pero como tú mismo le dijiste, ella no tiene derecho de entrometerse en tus asuntos, además recuerda que tu decidiste traerme a este lugar para disfrutar el fin de semana y dejar todos nuestros problemas atrás o ya lo olvidaste - le decía la oji verde, abrazando por la espalda al rubio.

_Tienes razón, no dejare que mi madre arruine nuestro fin de semana, a la mierda lo que piense mi familia, amigos, incluso Kari, ese es un pasado que debo enterrar y si es necesario enemistarme con todo el mundo seguiré adelante, mientras te tenga a mi lado nada me faltara -dijo el rubio besando la mejilla de la ji verde.

_Entonces vamos a la playa y disfrutemos nuestro momento amor- concluyo la oji verde, jalando al muchacho fuera de la habitación.

_Esto será inolvidable...

...

_Ese maldito bastardo quien se cree que es para tratarse así, solo espera que lo tenga enfrente para hacerlo tragar una a unas todas sus palabras -decía furioso el moreno.

_Espera un poco Davis estamos hablando de Takeru él no es así, no es ese tipo de personas además- dijo la peli morada desviando la mirada al pequeño que se divertía en los juegos del parque, no creo que él quiera repetir la misma historia, el mismo juro que jamás permitiría que eso le ocurriría a su hijo, entonces por qué actúa de esa manera, que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza Takeru.

_Chicos la verdad, es que si yo supiera haría lo humanamente posible, para que esto no sucediera, pero no sé qué hacer con él, aunque ahora solo me importa mi hijo, no dejare que salga lastimado por culpa de su padre, eso jamás lo permitiré - dijo muy decidida la castaña aunque con cierta amargura dentro de ella.

_Y que más te dijo Matt, ¿Sabe algo al respecto? -pregunto la peli morada con tristeza en su voz. La castaña negó con la cabeza y miro de reojo a su pequeño retoño.

_Él y Sora me dijeron que me apoyaran siempre, aunque el aún está sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano, no cree que él esté actuando igual que su padre, por otro lado Sora me dijo que le diera tiempo a Matt ya que él aunque no me lo dijera está muy afectado por todo esto.

_Y ya hablaste con Tai- pregunto seriamente el moreno, a lo cual la oji rubí negó. Pero porque él es tu hermano tiene que saberlo, sabes que el tu apoyo incondicional de pequeña, el jamás te abandonaría, porque le guardas todo esto.

_Yo sé que Tai no lo tomara de buena manera de eso estoy segura, no quiero que le haga daño a Tk, sé que él se portó mal conmigo pero no quiero que Shaoran vea a su padre como un pobre diablo, él es su padre y como hijo él lo admira de eso estoy segura, además Shaoran está aislado de todo este tema él no tiene idea alguna de lo que está ocurriendo, y no quiero que salga lastimado, sé que no podre ocultarlo para siempre, pero al menos quiero que esto no sea tan dañino para el- dijo la castaña con cierto pesar en sus palabras a las cuales los muchachos asintieron.

_Y que pasara cuando Tai, se entere no sería mejor hablar con él, y explicarle calmadamente -dijo la peli morada tratando de generar un poco el ambiente.

_Ja, calmadamente, Yolei no sabes que ese idiota arrasara con todo y todos a su paso, a él no le importa lo que le suceda al resto, pero si tocan a su hermana, es capaz de asesinar al maldito bastardo, aunque si se trata de tK creo que sería lo mejor- dijo fríamente el moreno, comentario el cual no pasó desapercibido para la peli morada.

_Porque no te dejas de decir estupideces de una buena vez que acaso no vez como se encuentra Kari y tu soltando palabrerías sin sentido, por favor Davis ten un poco más de respeto- dijo ya asteada la mujer por la actitud del moreno.

_Yo, lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas Kari- dijo el moreno bajando la mirada.

_No te preocupes Davis, además ya hable con Mimi y ella esta dispuesta ayudarme al momento de que hable con mi hermano - dijo dulcemente la castaña, haciendo que el ambiente se tranquilizara un poco.

_Saben una cosa no aun no puedo creer que un par de obstinados y orgullosos se hayan terminado casando- dijo el moreno en tono burlón, a lo cual ambas muchachas regañaron.

_Davis solo espera a que se lo diga a Mimi, y te quedaras sin tener hijos- dijo la peli morada con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

_Sabes a veces también pienso lo mismo, aunque a mi hermano siempre le gusto Mimi, pero era muy orgulloso como para aceptarlo, pero con el tiempo maduro y se confesó y ahora es feliz, él se lo merece siempre estuvo pendiente de todos nosotros cuando pequeños, paso por mucha tristeza pero siempre estuvo de pie para darnos fuerza a nosotros, y ahora fue recompensado por la vida. -concluyo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa a los muchachos los cuales la devolvieron de la misma manera.

_Mama tengo hambre, tía Yolei ¿Porque no me preparas esos pastelitos que me regalaste en la mañana? -pregunto el pequeño haciendo un puchero el cual la peli morada no se pudo resistir.

_Dios mío como decirle que no a este niño, siempre y cuando tu madre quiera- pregunto la peli morada desviando su mirada a la castaña la cual asintió ante la petición de su pequeño Shaoran.

_Entonces vámonos, apresúrate ganémosle al lento de tu ti Davis.

_Oye Yolei te escuche, vamos Kari no nos quedaremos atrás -concluyo el moreno entrelazando sus manos con las de la castaña y perdiéndose en el hermoso atardecer que acontecía aquella tarde..

...

_Esto no es lo que usted piensa, puedo explicárselo.

_Explicarme a mí, no digas estupideces a mí me quedo bastante claro con lo que vi.

_Señora es culpa mía, Kari no tiene la culpa.

_Cállate Davis y así te haces llamar amigo de mi hijo, ahora lo entiendo todo, yo creyendo que estabas pasando lo peor, ahora entiendo el comportamiento de mi hijo.

_Entienda por favor no es lo que parece.

_Silencio no quiero escucharte, sabes hare todo lo posible por que te quedes sola...

* * *

><p><em>PRIMERO QUE NADA ESPERO TENGAN UN AÑO MARAVILLOSO LLENO DE BUENO DESEOS Y PROSPERIDAD ANTE TODO, SEGUNDO SE QUE ME DEMORE MAS DE LA CUENTA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE MI TRABAJO ME QUITA MAS TIEMPO DE LO NORMAL ENTRE NOVIEMBRE Y DICIEMBRE, SE QUE NO ES EXCUSA, PERO NO ERA PORQUE ME HAYA OLVIDADO DE USTEDES, ESO JAMAS LOS TENGO MUY PRESENTES Y DESDE AHORA ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO MAS SEGUIDO ASÍ QUE GUARDEN SUS ARMAS MUCHACHOS XD, PERO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA SUPONGO QUE YA TODOS VIERON LOS DISEÑOS DE DIGIMON TRI, QUE OPINAN USTEDES, POR LO VISTO EN LAS REDES SOCIALES A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTO , AUNQUE UNO NO SACA NADA SACANDO IDEAS APRESURADAS AHORA SOLO QUEDA ESPERAR QUE LIBEREN MAS INFORMACIÓN Y POR SUPUESTO MAS IMAGENES, BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS , NOS LEEMOS EN UNA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, NUEVAMENTE PERDÓN<em>_ POR LA DEMORA ,HASTA LA PRÓXIMA..¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE, CUÍDENSE ..._


End file.
